The Start of Something New
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Kamar Miyuki kembali hampa saat Sawamura keluar dan menutup pintu


Daiya no A Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Terajima Yuji

I just borrow his Chara

**PERHATIAN!**

MEDICAL AU! Kemungkinan OOC stadium 4! Ada banyak Typo berhamburan!

Dan semua yang memalukan dan tidak jelas

Selamat membaca

**The Start of Something New**

**.**

**SAWAMURA EIJUN**

Pagi itu cerah, secerah yang bisa diharapkan dari bulan Desember yang dingin. Angin musim dingin tidak henti-hentinya mengetuk jendela kamar Sawamura di apartemen besarnya. Sang pemilik apartemen itu sendiri sudah sejak subuh terjaga, ditemani oleh kopi arabica pahit dan rekam medik pasien.

Ponsel Sawamura kembali berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia hanya meliriknya tanpa minat, karena ia tahu bahwa pesan itu isinya pengingat dari mahasiswanya bahwa ia ada jadwal mengajar siang itu di universitas. Universitas memang keterlaluan, di saat semua orang sibuk jalan-jalan ke Hawai dan Miami untuk mencari matahari di bulan Desember, Sawamura dan para mahasiswanya masih terjebak di dalam gedung suram Fakultas Kedokteran karena kurikulum yang begitu padat.

Matanya sudah perih membaca rekam medik dari tadi. Menurut protokol, rekam medik tidak seharusnya di bawa pulang oleh dokter atau tenaga kesehatan lainnya, tetapi karena Sawamura akan melakukan tindakan operasi, maka ia mempelajari semuanya sekali lagi di apartemen atau pun di rumah sakit. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Disesap lagi kopi pahit itu, meskipun Sawamura tidak begitu suka rasa kopi, tetapi ia butuh dopping kafein-nya. Menelan rasa pahit kopi itu bukan tugas Sawamura sebenarnya, tetapi sudah berapa waktu lama ini, ia telan semua hal pahit-pahit, sampai terkadang ia merasa kebas. Setelah ia yakin membaca rekam medik itu tanpa ada yang keliru dan membaca tumpukan jurnal lainnya, akhirnya Sawamura bangkit dari meja kerjanya dan melakukan peregangan.

Sebagai dokter spesialis bedah ortopedi, tentu saja Sawamura tahu dan paham betul mengenai konsep ergonomis dan fisiologis yang terlibat di dalam tubuh. Spesialis Okupasi kadang datang ke ruang prakteknya hanya untuk berkonsultasi mengenai kursi ergonomis perusahaan, jadi ia paham seluk beluk medulla spinalis yang tersiksa akibat duduk dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"_Kau benar-benar perfeksionis."_

Yeah, hampir setiap hari kalimat itu meluncur keluar hanya untuk mengomentari Sawamura, sampai pemuda itu bosan. Awal-awalnya, ia membantah dan berceloteh panjang lebar, tetapi seiring lamanya mereka hidup berdua, lama-lama yang dilakukan Sawamura hanya mendengus saja. Namun, ia tetap suka kalau kalimat itu keluar lagi untuk mengomentarinya.

Ketika Sawamura melihat jam di dinding kamarnya, ia mendesah. Rupanya sudah pukul setengah tujuh pagi, meskipun badai dan kabut menutupi matahari dan menipu kota dengan suasana suram yang dingin. "Aku harus segera absen di rumah sakit," keluhnya malas.

Apartemennya hangat dan ia tidak mau meninggalkannya demi ditampar-tampar oleh angin musim dingin yang tidak bersahabat atau menjalani hari suram di rumah sakit, apalagi pasiennya semakin lama semakin banyak, membuatnya kadang harus menginap di rumah sakit karena kontrol setiap jam. Itulah salah satu repotnya jadi dokter _full timer_.

Sawamura segera mengganti piyamanya dengan kemeja panjang berwarna biru tua dan celana kain hitam semata kaki, pakaian formal yang sangat digemari olehnya. Sangat praktis dan tidak merepotkannya ketika tindakan. Ia baru saja memakai ikat pinggang ketika ponselnya berbunyi, bukan nada dering untuk kegawatdaruratan, tetapi Sawamura kenal nada dering itu, karena kakak kelasnya yang menyetel nada dering itu di ponsel Sawamura untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan panggilan masuk itu, karena ia bisa dimutilasi oleh kakak kelasnya begitu sampai di rumah sakit. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit berat hati ia mengangkat telepon itu. "Ya, Kuramochi-_senpai_?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin mengingatkan bahwa kalau kau tidak datang ke rumah sakit, akan kupenggal semua dokter mudamu," kata orang disebelah sana. Sawamura mendesah dalam hatinya, sadis sekali kakak kelasnya ini. Meskipun sudah jadi konsulen, tapi jiwa senioritasnya masih saja dipertahankan.

"Itu sebabnya mereka semua takut padamu," kata Sawamura. Ia hanya mendengar kekehan kejam dari Kuramochi. "Aku akan datang, soalnya aku masih harus kontrol pasienku yang akan di operasi minggu depan."

"Bagus." Nada puas dari Kuramochi terdengar jelas di telinga Sawamura. Lalu, telepon Sawamura di tutup sepihak oleh Kuramochi. Iya, sudah biasa kok seperti ini. Sejak jaman ia kuliah sampai sekarang, sifat kakak kelasnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Satu-satunya ia berubah menjadi baik ketika ia menangani pasien. Yang lebih aneh, Kuramochi adalah dokter spesialis anak. Dunia memang tidak bisa ditebak.

.

"Selamat pagi Sawamura-_sensei_," sapa Yoshikawa, salah satu dokter umum yang saat ini sedang menjadi asisten di Departemen Bedah. Yoshikawa adalah perempuan yang ramah, dan seolah tidak peduli bagaimana dinginnya udara luar, ia tetap tersenyum menyambut konsulen dan mentornya.

"Apa Mochi-_senpai_ sudah berhasil memenggal kepala para dokter muda?" tanya Sawamura sambil menaruh mantel tebal berwarna coklat tanah di gantungan mantel. Udara di luar benar-benar dingin, sampai Sawamura masih menggigil di ruangan Departemen Bedah. Padahal ia sudah menyetel penghangat mobilnya maksimal.

Yoshikawa hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli, "Puji Tuhan, belum terjadi," katanya. Ia tidak habis pikir hubungan senior-junior antara Sawamura dan Kuramochi. "_Morning report_ akan dimulai setengah jam lagi," info dari Yoshikawa.

"Dimana Furuya?" tanya Sawamura.

"Sudah pergi ke ruang rapat bersama dengan Kominato-_sensei_," jawabnya.

"Bagus. Biar saja dia tidur sampai mati selama _morning report_," kata Sawamura sambil bersantai di kursinya. "Mana jadwal _visit_-ku?"

.

**MIYUKI KAZUYA**

Sepanjang pagi dan siang udara dingin sama sekali tidak bisa dipungkiri, meskipun latihan dan pemanasan ratusan kali tanpa henti. Rasanya, jika bergerak sedikit saja tubuh sudah bisa membeku sampai ke sumsum tulang.

"Aku akan mati," gumam salah seorang pemain dari baris kedua. Miyuki Kazuya, yang sedang berlari di belakangnya, tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman itu.

"Kau mati ketika berhenti bergerak dan kau mati ketika bergerak," balas temannya. Mereka terus berlari keliling lapangan, sudah berapa kali? 10? 20? Miyuki sampai lupa menghitungnya. Dia percepat langkah kakinya sampai ia menyalip kedua orang baris kedua tersebut. Kalau sudah begini, berhenti pun terasa tanggung.

"ORAAAA!" teriakan super kencang itu datang tidak lain dan tidak bukan dari Isashiki Jun, center utama di tim _baseball_ mereka. Isashiki dan Yuuki Tetsuya sedang bersaing siapa yang berlari lebih dulu selama pemanasan.

_Yang benar saja_, keluh Miyuki dalam hati. Seharian yang dingin melihat dua orang aneh bersaing dalam pemanasan, meskipun itu pemandangan biasa, Miyuki juga capek melihatnya. Suara peluit panjang tanda selesai pemanasan telah ditiup oleh pelatih mereka, Kataoka. Tanpa sadar, Miyuki menghela napas lega. Akhirnya, ia bisa memakai _mitt_ catcher-nya dan bersenang-senang.

Para pemain sudah langsung memisahkan diri sesuai dengan baris mereka tanpa disuruh. Miyuki juga memakai peralatan catcher yang merepotkan sambil memperhatikan para pitcher yang masih pemanasan sekali lagi. Hari ini, dia dijadwalkan latihan dengan pitcher utama dari tim _baseball_ mereka, Narumiya Mei. Benar-benar hari yang merepotkan.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU, KAZUYA?" celoteh Narumiya dari mound. Yang benar saja, saking semangatnya si pitcher hiperaktif itu, ia bahkan menyelesaikan pemanasannya bahkan sebelum Miyuki selesai memakai peralatan cather yang berat, seberat tanggung jawabnya.

"Ya ya," kata Miyuki acuh tak acuh. Setelah ia yakin tidak ada yang longgar, ia berjalan santai ke arah tempat catcher di lapangan _baseball_. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan beratnya peralatan catcher, meskipun dulu sekali, ia merasa kewalahan.

Ia berjongkok di tempatnya dengan _mitt_ yang terentang, menandakan ia telah siap menerima lemparan Narumiya, apapun jenis lemparannya. "Aku mau melihat _straight_-mu dulu," seru Miyuki dari balik helm-nya.

Narumiya mengangguk. Ekspresinya seperti biasa, congkak dan tidak terkalahkan. Ia melempar bola _baseball_ itu tepat di tengah _mitt_ Miyuki, menghasilkan bunyi yang begitu enak di dengar. Narumiya memasang ekspresi seolah ia telah menaklukkan dunia.

Miyuki melempar lagi bola _baseball_ itu ke arah Narumiya yang ditangkap dengan cekatan. "Masih terlalu tinggi. _Batter_ mana pun pasti akan membuatnya _home run_," komentar Miyuki pedas. Narumiya merenggut mendengar komentar Miyuki.

Banyak orang di tim _baseball_ mereka tidak sanggup meladeni mulut tajam Miyuki, yang kadang memang sangat keterlaluan. Entah apa yang diidamkan oleh Ibunya dulu ketika mengandung Miyuki, sampai mengahsilkan anak lelaki dengan mulut yang tajam. Namun, bukan Narumiya namanya kalau dia tidak sanggup menghadapi mulut Miyuki. Narumiya adalah orang hebat dengan harga diri setinggi langit. Justru Miyuki Kazuya membuatnya semakin bersinar dengan semua omongan pedasnya. Ia nyaman dengan Miyuki karena catcher itu adalah sedikit orang yang tahan dengannya. Tidak pergi, meskipun kadang tindakan Narumiya sangat menyakiti hati.

Narumiya melempar bola _baseball_ itu sekali lagi, yang ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh _mitt_ Miyuki. Sekali lagi, menghasilkan bunyi yang sangat merdu dan tidak sumbang. Kalau diibaratkan musik, maka suara bola _baseball_ yang ditangkap oleh Miyuki adalah _masterpiece_ dari semua lagu. Beethoven mungkin sudah akan memberikan _standing ovation_ dari dalam kuburnya.

"Oke, cukup." Bola itu dilempar lagi oleh Miyuki dan Narumiya menangkapnya tanpa cela. Ini memang baru pertandingan latihan, tetapi mereka akan mewakili Jepang beberapa bulan ke depan, jadi tidak boleh main-main.

Miyuki mengangguk singkat ke arah wasit di belakangnya, yang menandakan ia dan pitcher sudah siap untuk memulai pertandingan (latihan) ini.

"AYO DIMULAI PERTANDINGANNYA!" teriak Ishasiki dari center. Miyuki hanya menghela napas bosan.

.

_Inning_ ke-8, dengan skor 2-2, dengan _runner_ di base 2 dan base 3. Miyuki sendiri adalah _runner_ di base 3. _Batter_ yang akan maju berikutnya adalah Ishasiki. Dengan wajahnya yang seperti preman, ia memelototi _pitcher_ dan _catcher_, seolah ingin mengintimidasi mereka. Karena mereka satu tim sejak lama, jadi sudah tidak ada yang takut lagi pada pelototannya. Namun, pelototannya itu masih menjadi asset tim ketika bertanding di kejuaraan nasional atau pun internasional.

_Pitcher_ saat ini adalah Mukai Taiyou. Seorang pria yang sifatnya sebelas-dua belas dengan Narumiya. Hobi merendahkan orang lain, sombong, punya bakat yang tidak kira-kira, dan juga harga diri setinggi langit ketujuh. Iya, _pitcher_ memang kadang punya sifat buruk yaitu egois, tapi tingkat keegoisan para _pitcher_ di tim pro ini benar-benar di luar nalar manusia. Yah, tapi itu bukan masalah kalau dengan keegoisan mereka, tim ini selalu melaju ke pertandingan internasional.

Ishasiki berhasil memukul _straight_ Mukai, membuatnya melayang sampai wilayah _shortstop_. Miyuki langsung berlari dari base 3 menuju _home_. Bola telah dilempar dari _shortstop_ ke arah _catcher_ di _home_. Miyuki terus berlari sampai ia hampir sampai.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah lutut kanan Miyuki berbenturan keras dengan pelindung kaki _catcher_ yang dipakai oleh Inui Kengo. Sangat keras sampai bunyinya nyaring dan tidak enak didengar. Miyuki Kazuya jatuh detik itu juga sambil meraung keras dan memegang lututnya. Pelatih mereka, Kataoka segera berlari ke arah lapangan, menuju Miyuki. Sakitnya benar-benar menyiksa. Rasanya otot-otot di sekitar lututnya dirobek secara paksa.

Miyuki Kazuya tidak akan pernah lupa rasa sakitnya seumur hidupnya.

.

"Ruptur tendon patella," kata dokter klinik mereka. Setelah kejadian itu, Miyuki langsung di bawa ke klinik dan segera dilakukan pertolongan pertama, RICE. Lututnya masih berdenyut-denyut dan sekarang bengkak kemerahan, tetapi karena dikompres es dan kaki kanannya dielevasi, jadi rasanya sedikit berkurang. Keringat masih bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Anggota tim yang lain masih diam mendengarkan penjelasan dokter.

"Jadi, bagaimana baiknya?" tanya Pelatih Kataoka. Miyuki adalah aset utama dari tim _baseball_ mereka. Apalagi, beberapa bulan ke depan, mereka akan bertanding mewakili Jepang.

Dokter klinik itu menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Aku akan merujukmu ke rumah sakit untuk ditangani oleh dokter bedah ortopedi," jelasnya sambil menatap Miyuki. Miyuki sendiri masih belum sepenuhnya paham apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter klinik tim mereka.

"Berapa lama kira-kira bisa sembuh?" tanya Inui. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena Miyuki jadi seperti ini setelah bertabrakan dengan pelindung kakinya. Miyuki memberinya tatapan '_jangan merasa bersalah. Ini karena aku ceroboh. LOL_'.

"Perkiraanku selama 6 minggu sampai 3 bulan," kata dokter klinik mereka, "tapi mungkin kalau orang itu yang menangani, bisa lebih singkat."

"Orang itu?" tanya Miyuki pertama kalinya sejak ia mengalami cedera. Si dokter klinik tampak mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Lalu, setelah selesai ia kembali menatap para maniak _baseball_ dihadapannya.

"Aku punya seorang kenalan di rumah sakit universitas. Aku merujukmu ke sana," katanya. Ia menatap tatapan ragu dari banyak pihak. "Tenang saja, dia dokter spesialis bedah tulang yang sangat handal. Yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Dia sudah setuju untuk menanganimu."

.

**SAWAMURA EIJUN**

"Yang perlu kalian ingat adalah pertolongan pertama antara fraktur dan dislokasi," terang Sawamura di kelas yang besar itu, persis seperti seminar. Ini adalah kelas gabungan, dengan total yang mengikuti kuliahnya siang ini berjumlah 150 orang, itu juga belum ditambah para dokter muda yang berjumlah sekitar 70 orang. Sawamura sampai bingung sendiri, memangnya dia memegang dokter muda sebanyak ini ya?

"Teknik pembidaian yang dilakukan antara kedua kasus itu berbeda. Ada yang tahu kenapa?" tanya Sawamura sambil menatap para mahasiswanya. Sebagian dari mereka sudah tidur, membuat Sawamura juga ingin tidur. Kenapa ia masih ada jadwal mengajar sih? Masih berapa kali pertemuan lagi? Belum lagi ia harus buat soal.

Para mahasiswanya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di bangku mereka, seperti duduk di atas duri kaktus secara mendadak. Sawamura menatap para dokter mudanya, yang ekspresinya juga sama seperti mahasiswa pre-kliniknya.

"Koass?" tanya Sawamura lagi. Iya, dia tahu kok kalau pelajaran bedah tulang itu sangat membosankan. Ia sendiri juga kadang suka heran sendiri kenapa ia mau-maunya jadi spesialis bedah ortopedi. Masih enak jadi dokter spesialis obgyn. Mahasiswa yang belajar juga jadi lebih semangat kalau sudah menyangkut kebidangan dan kandungan.

Ia mengamati wajah para mahasiswanya sekali lagi. "Cari bedanya. Soal untuk ujian akan kukeluarkan." Para mahasiswanya langsung mencatat apa yang dikatakan Sawamura. "Koass juga. Nanti untuk ujian stase, kalau kalian tidak tahu apa bedanya dan tidak bisa membidainya dengan benar..." Sawamura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat para dokter muda menelan ludah gugup.

Sawamura Eijun bukanlah tipe konsulen atau pun dosen yang _killer_ dan suka menyiksa para mahasiwanya. Bukan, ia tidak suka tertawa di atas penderitaan para mahasiswanya. Dia juga dulu pernah menjadi mahasiswa dan dia sangat paham beratnya tuntutan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Namun, ia juga sadar bahwa dia adalah seorang dokter. Tanggung jawab yang diberikan oleh pasien tidak sekecil itu. Ketika seorang pasien telah datang ke dokter, berarti ada hal serius di dalam dirinya yang tidak mampu dibagi kepada orang lain. Artinya si pasien merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di dalam tubuhnya dan membutuhkan pertolongan. Dokter berkewajiban menolong si pasien. Dan itu bukan main-main.

Ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia membukanya dan sedikit keheranan melihat salah satu dokter kenalan yang dijumpai Sawamura ketika ia sedang studi spesialis bedah. Ia membuka pesan dari dokter tersebut.

_Aku kirim pasienku. Pemain baseball. 30 tahun. Ruptur tendon patella. _

Hanya itu isi pesannya. Namun, si dokter mengirimkan beberapa foto yang terkait dengan kondisi pasien tersebut. Foto kaki kanan yang dielevasi dan dikompres dengan es. Si dokter juga mengirimkan kondisi lutut si pasien. Kemerahan, bengkak. Sawamura yakin sekali kalau bahwa saat ini si pasien sedang kesakitan yang amat sangat.

_Aku akan menanganinya. _

Hanya itu balasan yang dikirimkan Sawamra ke dokter tersebut. Ia lalu mengirimkan pesan itu ke asistennya, Yoshikawa. Lengkap dengan tambahan catatan.

_Kalau datang, periksa dulu TTV dan pemeriksaan fisik. Lalu aku mau lihat juga hasil MRI-nya. _

Balasan datang tak lama setelahnya.

_Baik, Sawamura-sensei_.

"Oke, kita lanjutkan. Selanjutnya, fraktur."

Para mahasiswanya mendesah keras dalam hati. Bahan yang dipelajari masih sangat banyak dan tampaknya tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat.

.

**MIYUKI KAZUYA**

Rumah sakit universitas memang besar dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Miyuki jarang sekali pergi ke rumah sakit, apalagi milik universitas. Selama di tim _baseball_, ia hanya perlu mengunjungi dokter klinik dan semua obat atau pun tindakan yang dibutuhkan, akan diberikan. Jadi, ia tidak begitu familiar dengan rumah sakit. Yang membedakan rumah sakit universitas dengan rumah sakit yang lain adalah, banyaknya dokter muda yang berjalan hilir mudik di sepanjang koridor.

Begitu Miyuki sampai di rumah sakit dengan pelatih Kataoka, ia segera dikerubungi banyak sekali dokter muda. Masing-masing memegang papan klip yang berisi kertas. Miyuki menelan ludah. Ia merasa seperti badut yang sedang dipertontonkan di sirkus.

Pertama-tama, para dokter muda itu menanyakan identitas dan keluhan utama. Miyuki menjawab semuanya dengan lancar. Lalu, mereka mulai menanyakan riwayat keluarga, riwayat kebiasaan, sampai merokok dan minum alkohol. Mereka juga menanyakan apakah Miyuki menderita penyakit diabetes atu jantung koroner. Semuanya disanggah.

Kedua, mereka melakukan pemeriksaan tanda-tanda vital. Tekanan darah, nadi, pernapasan, sampai suhu. Sebenarnya Miyuki yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja, tetapi mungkin itu prosedur yang harus dijalankan oleh para dokter muda.

Untungnya, sebelum Miyuki mati bosan karena ditanya-tanya melulu, padahal keluhannya sudah jelas, seorang dokter (sesungguhnya) datang. Ia seorang dokter wanita dengan rambut coklat tua. Ia tampak ramah.

"Selamat siang. Saya Yoshikawa, dokter asisten dari Sawamrua-_sensei_," katanya memperkenalkan diri. Para dokter muda yang sedari tadi mengerubungi Miyuki tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka membiarkan dokter perempuan itu yang berbicara.

_Oh, senioritas ternyata bukan di dalam bidang olahraga saja_, pikir Miyuki.

"Dimana dokter Sawamura?" tanya Kataoka. Miyuki sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama dokter yang akan menanganinya. Yang dielu-elukan sebagai _ace_ bedah ortopedi.

Dokter Yoshikawa masih tersenyum ramah. "Sawamura-_sensei_ masih mengajar di universitas. Tapi, beliau akan datang sekitar jam makan siang nanti," infonya. Ia lalu menatap Miyuki. "Untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, kita MRI dulu ya," katanya. Miyuki dan pelatih Kataoka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Miyuki dibawa bersama dengan ranjang di IGD. Ini sedikit memalukan, karena Miyuki bukannya sakit keras, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk berjalan. Jangankan berjalan, ia tidak sanggup menggerakkan lututnya. Yang membawa Miyuki adalah para perawat (yang Miyuki yakini juga para mahasiswa akademi perawat). Mereka membawa Miyuki ke ruangan khusus untuk MRI. Sampai di sini, Miyuki hanya bisa mengikuti semua prosedur yang dijalankan oleh dokter Yoshikawa.

.

**SAWAMURA EIJUN**

_Sensei, pasien sudah di ruang rawat inap VIP._

Itu isi pesan dari Yoshikawa. Ia menatap para dokter muda yang mengekor padanya kemana pun ia pergi, seperti anak-anak ayam terhadap induknya.

"Aku harus menangani pasien di bangsal VIP. Kalian siapkan saja presentasi kasus hari ini. Aku akan datang ke ruang presentasi setelah selesai," ujarnya. Para dokter muda itu mengangguk. Lalu, setelah mengucapkan salam dan menunduk dalam-dalam, mereka berpisah jalan dengan Sawamura. Mereka akan menyiapkan presentasi sebagus mungkin, dan Sawamura akan menghadapi pasien yang belum pernah ditemuinya.

Bangsal VIP tidak seperti kelas 1, 2, atau 3. Karena VIP, jadi kenyamanan pasien juga terjaga. Tidak terdengar tangisan bayi atau pun anak kecil di sepanjang koridor. Tidak ada pula para dokter muda yang duduk berjaga di ruang jaga. Salah satu _service_ dari VIP. Pasiennya juga selalu memberi tip yang berlimpah.

Yoshikawa telah menunggu Sawamura di ruang jaga bangsal VIP. Hanya ada tiga perawat dan dokter jaga. Mereka semua membungkuk, memberi hormat pada Sawamura ketika ia meninjakkan kaki di ruang jaga.

"Pasienku?" tanya Sawamura. Yoshikawa langsung menyerahkan satu _file_ rekam medis, lengkap berisi hasil anamnesis pada dokter muda, pemeriksaan fisik, dan hasil MRI. Sawamura bisa dengan mudah membaca MRI, tetapi ia tetap membaca keterangan dari dokter radiologi yang bertugas.

"Kalau Furuya bertanya, bilang saja kerjaanku bukan cuma tidur sepertinya," kata Sawamura. Yoshikawa jelas tidak akan berkata seperti itu pada Furuya Satoru, dokter anestesi mereka.

Sawamura segera mempersiapkan diri masuk ke bangsal VIP tempat si pasien. Tadi ia sudah sempat membaca, bahwa nama pasien adalah Miyuki Kazuya, 30 tahun. Atlet _Baseball_. Ia sedikit tersenyum kecil, entah pada siapa. Mungkin juga pada takdir hidupnya yang kadang membawanya pada hal-hal aneh. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang ia seolah mengulang takdir yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu?

Ia membuka pintu bangsal VIP tersebut dengan sangat pelan dan masuk dengan kecepatan konstan. Ia tidak mau mengagetkan pasien dan penunggunya.

"Selamat siang," sapa Sawamura.

.

**MIYUKI KAZUYA**

"Selamat siang."

Itu bukan suara dari Dokter Yoshikawa, karena Miyuki yakin bahwa dokter cantik itu memiliki suara seorang perempuan tulen, bukannya berat. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Di pintu masuk ada seorang lelaki muda. Mungkin seusianya atau mungkin lebih muda. Ia memakai jas dokter dan membawa _file_ di tangan kirinya, mungkin data diri Miyuki dan semua keluhannya.

Ia melangkah perlahan sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya manis dan sangat profesional, seolah ia sudah melatih senyum itu bertahun-tahun, seiring dengan pengalamannya yang luas di dunia kedokteran. Selama ia tersenyum, Miyuki merasa dokter itu jadi jauh lebih muda. Ia ingin bertanya berapa usianya, tetapi Miyuki tahu bahwa saat ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Sawamura-_sensei_?" panggil Kataoka. Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Maaf baru bisa menemui kalian sekarang," katanya sambil tersenyum tidak enak, "ketika saya diberitahu bahwa ada pasien yang di rujuk ke saya, saya sedang bersama mahasiwa," lanjutnya.

_Dia juga dosen_, pikir Miyuki dalam hati. Entah mengapa, ia menjadi tertarik dengan dokter di hadapannya. Dokter yang katanya sangat hebat itu.

Dokter Sawamura melihat ke arahnya. "Miyuki Kazuya-_san_," katanya, " bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?" tanyanya basa-basi. Miyuki mendengus dalam hati. Serius? Pertanyaan konyol itu? Kaki Miyuki yang dikompres es yang saat ini mencair perlahan-lahan, bengkak, tidak bisa digerakkan, masih ditanya bagaimana kondisinya?

"Baik. Baik. Hanya cedera sedikit, selebihnya baik," jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Kalau Sawamura marah, ia bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan sangat baik dan terus tersenyum.

"Bagaimana sebaiknya?" tanya Kataoka.

"Sejujurnya, untuk ruptur tendon, bisa sembuh sendiri dalam jangka waktu sekitar 3 bulan. Tidak boleh bergerak atau pun aktivitas fisik yang berat," jelasnya. Miyuki hampir memotong ucapannya, tetapi Sawamura keburu melanjutkan, "tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kasus ini ya?"ia bertanya lagi.

"Kalau melihat dari pemeriksaan tanda-tanda vital dan pemeriksaan fisik, Miyuki-_san_ masuk kriteria yang bisa dilakukan tindakan operasi," katanya, "tapi itu semua tergantung keputusan dari Miyuki-_san_ dan Anda, sebagai pelatih."

Mulut Miyuki terasa kering. "Operasi?" ulangnya. Ia tidak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut si dokter.

Sawamura melambaikan tangannya ringan, seolah tadi ia hanya menyatakan kalau Miyuki terkena demam. "Hanya operasi kecil. Aku hanya tinggal membuka lutut, menjahit kembali tendon yang terputus dan TA-DA! Selesai. Tinggal menunggu tiga minggu penyembuhan dan terapi fisioterapi," jelas Sawamura dengan enteng. Miyuki sampai tidak habis pikir. Yang mau dibelah itu kan lututnya Miyuki, tetapi Sawamura seperti menjelaskan cara merebus telur. Seperti gampang sekali.

"Apa setelah fisioterapi saya bisa bermain _baseball_ lagi?" tanya Miyuki. Hanya itu yang sanggup ditanyakannya, di antara sekian banyak pertanyaan.

Sawamura tampak berpikir sebentar. Melihat ekspresinya yang berpikir, ia terlalu lucu dan terlalu muda untuk menjadi dokter spesialis. Miyuki mencoba fokus.

"Apa posisimu?" tanya Sawamura.

"_Catcher_," jawab Miyuki.

"_Catcher_ utama? Dari baris satu? Nomor punggung 2?" tanya Sawamura beruntun. Ia bahkan tampak tidak berpikir ketika bertanya.

"Iya. Iya. Iya," jawab Miyuki.

"Pada 80% kasus ruptur tendon, banyak pula yang bisa kembali seperti sedia kala," jawab Sawamura, "toh para atlet juga biasa datang dengan keluhan ruptur tendon," lanjutnya. Ia menjelaskan dengan sangat ringan, seolah tanpa beban. Yeah, bebannya ada di Miyuki.

"Bagaimana dengan 20%-nya?" tanya Miyuki lagi. Ia merasa banyak bertanya, tetapi ia tidak menghalangi dirinya bertanya.

"Dua puluh... untuk sisanya, mereka membutuhkan tatalaksana khusus karena etiologi khusus. Biasanya, untuk mereka yang ruptur berulang, banyak disebabkan karena kelainan genetik." Sawamura tersenyum, "kau tidak punya kelainan genetik seperti itu kan?"

Miyuki benar-benar merasa dokter di depannya sangat aneh. Miyuki tetap saja hanya menggeleng. Padahal dia yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sawamura melihat ke arah pelatih Kataoka. "Kalau Anda ingin mendiskusikan prosedur operasi ini dengan pemain Anda, silahkan. Untuk saat ini, saya akan menyuruh perawat mengganti kompres es nya dan memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit." Kata Sawamura. Ia lalu menulis sesuatu di _file_ yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Kalau Anda setuju untuk tindakan operasi, saya akan memberikan kertas _inform consent_ yang harus ditandatangani oleh pasien dan wali pasien," jelas Sawamura.

Miyuki menatap pelatihnya, yang juga menatapnya. Bahkan di dalam ruang _indoor_ saja, Kataoka masih memakai kacamata hitam. "Aku harus turun main di pertandingan nanti, kan?" tanyanya, entah pada Kataoka ataupun dirinya sendiri. Sawamura masih ada di ruang VIP tersebut.

Kataoka tampak menghela napas. Mungkin ia lelah dengan semua hal yang tidak berkesudahan muncul di tim _baseball_-nya. "Semua terserah padamu, Miyuki."

Miyuki ingin bermain _baseball_. Apapun caranya, ia ingin sekali bermain _baseball_. Tidak ada lagi hal lain yang diinginkannya sekarang. Mereka bilang kalau _pitcher_ itu egois. Sangat egois, tetapi Miyuki ternyata jauh lebih egois dari _pitcher_. Ia ternyata tidak bisa membayangkan ada _catcher_ lain yang menduduki tempatnya, sementara ia hanya berada di _dugout_, atau lebih parah, di bangku para penonton, bersama dengan baris kedua.

Hanya bisa menatap tidak berdaya ke arah lapangan hijau yang selalu menjadi panggungnya. _Baseball_ adalah hidupnya, tempat ia bisa bersinar dan menjadi dirinya tanpa takut orang akan meninggalkannya. Ia bahkan rela mendengar celotehan Narumiya setiap hari hanya untuk tetap berada di panggung utama.

"Aku mau di operasi," kata Kazuya. Ia menatap Sawamura. "Mana formulir yang harus kutandatangani?" tanyanya.

Dari dalam _file_ tersebut, Sawamura mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih bersih. Ia menyerahkannya ke hadapan Miyuki. "Tolong dibaca baik-baik," kata Sawamura.

Namun, Miyuki sudah tidak bisa membaca lagi. Matanya sudah terlalu lelah dan dipikirannya saat ini hanya ingin bermain _baseball_ lagi. Ia bisa gila kalau harus pensiun gara-gara lutut sialnya.

Miyuki segera tanda tangan di tempat yang telah ditunjuk Sawamura, lalu berikutnya Kataoka. Sawamura melihat formulir yang berisi tanda tangan itu puas. Ia memasukkan lagi kertas itu ke dalam _file_ yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Nanti perawat akan datang untuk mempersiapkanmu di operasi," kata Sawamura, "sampai bertemu di ruang operasi."

.

**SAWAMURA EIJUN**

Sawamura menghempaskan diri di ruang istirahat pada dokter. Ia lelah. Banyak hal yang menyebabkannya lelah. Ia harus operasi mendadak hari ini, dan jangan lupakan operasi pasang pen yang masih harus dilakukannya. Masih banyak pasien yang harus di observasi. Ia mungkin tertidur kalau Kawakami Norifumi, kepala perawat bagian bedah, tidak memanggil namanya.

"Semua sudah siap Sawamura," katanya tanpa embel-embel _sensei_. Kawakami memang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Sawamura dan mereka satu almamater ketika Sawamura sedang meraih gelar sarjana kedokterannya.

"Furuya?" tanya Sawamura.

"Sudah siap membius pasien. Mereka tinggal menunggu kehadiranmu."

Sawamura mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursi yang menawarkan kenyamanan tiada tara itu. Operasi penyatuan tendon bukanlah operasi yang sulit. Untuk orang sekelas Sawamura, operasi itu bisa berlangsung singkat.

Akhirnya, Sawamura mengganti sandalnya, memakai jubah hijau dibantu oleh beberapa perawat, memakai gloves panjang. Setelah persiapan selesai, ia menghela napas dan masuk ke dalam ruang operasi yang sangat terang dan sangat dingin.

Pasiennya, Miyuki Kazuya sudah berganti baju senada dengan warna jubahnya, si dokter anestesi, Furuya, sudah siap di samping ranjang operasi. Beberapa perawat bagian bedah sudah berdiri di sudut ruangan, menanti perintah Sawamura. Ada sekitar 20 dokter muda yang ikut berdiri di sudut ruangan, seperti pemain cadangan, mengamati dokter bedah ortopedi itu melakukan prosedur operasi.

"Halo," sapanya pada Miyuki. Sawamura tersenyum, tetapi senyuman itu terhalang oleh maskernya. Namun, Miyuki pasti melihat matanya yang menyipit.

"Siap?" tanyanya, bukan pada Miyuki, tetapi pada perawat yang menjadi operator tanda-tanda vital. Perawat itu mengangguk.

"Santai saja ya. Ini hanya operasi kecil," katanya menenangkan Miyuki. Entah keberanian dari mana, Sawamura sempat memegang tangan Miyuki yang mengepal, sebelum meremasnya lembut dan melepaskannya.

"Furuya," perintahnya. Dokter anestesi itu (yang sudah hampir tertidur) segera memasangkan masker oksigen yang berisi obat bius.

"Bernapas saja seperti biasa," perintahnya, "dan mulailah menghitung sampai sepuluh."

Miyuki mulai bernapas dan berhitung, "Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat... lima... nam.. tuu...juh..." dan perlahan-lahan ia terlelap. Setelah Miyuki tidak sadarkan diri, gorden ditarik, perawat memberikan antiseptik di sekitar lutut kanan Miyuki, duk bolong di taruh di atas lutut.

Sawamura tidak langsung memulai operasi. Ia terdiam sejenak, berdoa. Para perawat juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah hening, ia melihat ke arah perawat yang memantau tanda-tanda vital Miyuki.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tekanan darah sistol 120 diastol 80. Nadi 100 kali per menit. Pernapasan 18 kali per menit. Suhu 36 derajat celcius," lapornya.

Sawamura mengangguk paham.

"Scapel."

.

Kalau ada yang disukai oleh para dokter muda, itu adalah gaya Sawamura dalam mengoperasi pasien. Bukan hanya para dokter muda, tetapi dokter-dokter yang lain dan perawat pun akan mengakui kejeniusan Sawamura. Cara ia membelah kulit di lutut, lapis demi lapis, pelan tetapi terbuka dengan cepat. Tidak sampai 10 menit lutut kanan itu terbuka dan menampilkan tendon yang terputus. Semuanya bisa melihat dengan jelas, karena aliran darah dan oksigen telah dihambat ke bagian yang luka. Hal ini untuk mengurangi terjadinya perdarahan.

"_Needle_," perintahnya. Seorang perawat menyerahkan jarum dan benang yang ukurannya cukup besar. Wajar saja, karena untuk menjahit tendon dan otot. Beda lagi kalau yang dijahit pembuluh darah dan kulit.

Dengan ritme-nya sendiri, Sawamura mulai menjahit. Dari pertengahan tendon, ke samping, agar simetris. Ini bukan operasi yang sulit, bahkan Sawamura saja bisa sambil bersenandung.

"Hebat," bisik salah seorang mahasiswa. Sawamura tidak mendengarnya. Para dokter muda itu hanya menunjukkan kekaguman di antara mereka saja.

"Katanya, Sawamura-_sensei_ itu _ace_-nya departemen bedah," balas yang lain dalam bisikan. Yang mereka sukai juga, Sawamura bekerja dengan cepat, sehingga para dokter muda tidak perlu berlama-lama berdiri di pinggiran ruang operasi, seperti patung yang mengganggu suasana.

Rasanya belum ada setengah jam, tetapi tendon itu sudah dijahit dengan apik. Ia menaruh jarum dan benang dan scapel yang telah selesai, penuh darah, tetapi tidak banyak. Sawamura menoleh ke arah para dokter muda yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. "Jahit sisanya. Sampai ke kulitnya," perintahnya.

Beberapa dokter muda maju perlahan ke meja operasi. Perawat menyerahkan jarum dan benang yang baru. Kini Sawamura yang menonton paa dokter muda itu bergantian menjahit kembali otot Miyuki dan kulit lututnya. "Jangan terlalu dalam dan jangan mengenai saraf," kata Sawamura lagi.

Para dokter muda itu mengangguk.

.

Sawamura sedang makan mie instan di meja kerjanya di Departemen Bedah ketika Kuramochi masuk seenaknya.

"Menemuimu bahkan jauh lebih sulit dari Perdana Menteri," sindir kakak kelasnya. Sawamura hanya mengabaikan celotehan Kuramochi.

"Aku habis operasi mendadak. Ruptur tendon patella, trauma langsung," jelas Sawamura singkat, "... pemain _baseball_." Kata-kata terakhir itu diucapkannya dengan pelan, setengah tidak yakin apakah harus menceritakannya pada Kuramochi.

Kuramochi hanya berjengit sedikit ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Ditatapnya Sawamura yang masih enak makan, bahkan menawari Kuramochi saja tidak (dan ia juga tidak mau makan mie instan. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia menangani anak yang cacingan. Ia akan puasa mie untuk beberapa waktu ke depan).

Pandangan Kuramochi jatuh pada leher Sawamura. Saat ini, Sawamura menanggalkan kemejanya dan hanya memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam, sehingga lehernya yang panjang ikut terlihat dan yang mengelilingi lehernya.

Kuramochi tahu itu adalah rantai dari emas kuning asli dan apa yang tergantung di sana. Namun, Demi Tuhan, itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Lama-lama Kuramochi jadi muak melihat kalung itu, bukan kasihan lagi.

"Kau masih memakainya?" tanya Kuramochi tanpa sadar. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya, tetapi ia masih saja bertanya.

"Apa? Memakai apa?" tanya Sawamura tidak mengerti. Ia menelan kuah mie instannya.

Kuramochi mengangkat kalung emas itu, sampai menunjukkan cincin emas putih yang tergantung di sana. Ekspresi Sawamura berubah dan ia langsung menggenggam kalung itu lagi, seolah memastikan kalau itu masih nyata. Sawamura mengecap sisa kuah mie itu yang mendadak terasa tidak enak.

"Tentu saja masih," katanya kering. Kenapa Kuramochi harus membahas hal ini lagi? Padahal Sawamura sedang lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Namun, kalau Kuramochi membahasnya lagi, Sawamura pasti kepikiran, dan kalau ia kepikiran, ia akan sedih. Kalau ia sedih, ia tidak akan mau pulang ke apartemen. Dan itu artinya Sawamura akan memaksa tubuhnya bekerja sepanjang malam. Dan itu bukan hal bagus jika dilakukan terus-menerus.

"Pemain _baseball_ ya? Aku akan tertawa keras kalau posisinya juga _catcher_," sindir Kuramochi. Dan sialnya, ekspresi Sawamura yang mual itu menjawab pertanyaan Kuramochi.

"Dunia memang suka bercanda," kata Sawamura lelah.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Mungkin aku harus ikut saat kau _visit_," kata Kuramochi tertarik.

Sawamura merenggut tidak senang, "untuk apa kau ikut? Dia bukan anak-anak."

Kuramochi hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Siapa yang tahu kalau aku dokter anak? Saat pertama kali kuberitahu saja, kau sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal," jelas kakak kelasnya.

Sawamura mengangguk setuju. "Jangan mengganggu pasienku, _senpai_. Aku juga harus menghubungi Takashima-_san_ untuk fisioterapi."

Kuramochi mendengarkan. "Besok saja. Toh dia juga masih harus _bed rest_ total tiga minggu untuk pemulihan."

Kenapa tiga minggu? Karena proses peradangan pada tubuh manusia memakan waktu tiga minggu untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Ini dalam konteks orang normal. Beda halnya jika orang tersebut mengonsumsi aspirin, kelainan darah, dan diabetes melittus. Namun, Miyuki Kazuya adalah orang normal. Hasil lab nya menyatakan demikian. Sawamura juga berani menjamin hal tersebut.

"Kau belum pulang _senpai_?" tanya Sawamura.

"Sudah mau. Tapi aku masih mau melihat keadaanmu dulu," jawab Kuramochi. Sawamura tersenyum tipis.

"Masih baik-baik saja," katanya, "pulanglah. Kau sudah selesai _case report_ kan?"

"Ya," jawabnya. "Kau juga. _Give your heart a break_."

.

**MIYUKI KAZUYA**

Hari ini pun Sawamura datang, jadwal _visit_. Ia ditemani seorang perawat yang mengukur tanda-tanda vital dari Miyuki. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya setiap hari.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?" itulah yang selalu menjadi jawaban Miyuki setiap di tanya.

"Apa masih terasa berdenyut atau sakit di sekitar bekas jahitan?" tanya Sawamura lagi.

"Masih. Sedikit," jawabnya jujur.

"Aku tidak bisa terus memberikanmu morfin, tapi aku akan meresepkan steroid untuk rasa sakitmu," katanya sambil menulis resep di kertas yang selalu ia bawa.

"Sampai kapan kakiku akan bengkak?" tanya Miyuki.

"Normalnya bengkak akan mulai menghilang di minggu ketiga masa penyembuhan. Ini masih minggu pertama jadi yang sabar," kata Sawamura lagi.

Perawat telah selesai mengukur tanda-tanda vital Miyuki. Sawamura membaca laporan si perawat. Ia mengangguk puas. "Tanda-tanda vital mu bagus," puji Sawamura.

"Tentu saja," kata Miyuki bangga.

"Apa ada keluhan lain yang kau rasakan?" tanya Sawamura lagi. Miyuki merasa-rasa, tapi tampaknya tidak ada. Namun, kalau ia jawab tidak ada, maka Sawamura akan selesai di kamarnya. Itu artinya, ia harus menunggu besok sore lagi untuk bisa bertemu Sawamura. Entah mengapa, Miyuki merasa tidak mau. Ia mulai terbiasa selama seminggu ini melihat kehadiran dokter bedah tulang itu.

"Hmm... mungkin _channel_ televisi di sini tidak banyak pilihan," katanya. Sawamura dan perawat yang mendengarnya hanya melongo. Namun, mereka berdua bisa mengendalikan ekspresi mereka.

"Aku akan beritahu teknisi untuk memperbanyak pilihan untukmu," jawab Sawamura kaku.

"_Sensei_," panggil perawat itu. Pelan, tetapi Miyuki masih bisa mendengarnya. Kalau sudah seperti itu, artinya sudah tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Miyuki menahan dokter itu di kamarnya. Mungkin kalau ia pura-pura sekarat Sawamura mau bersamanya. Pemikiran itu terasa menggoda.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok Miyuki-_san_," pamitnya.

Kamar Miyuki kembali hampa saat Sawamura keluar dan menutup pintu.

.

Teman-teman tim nya datang menjenguk Miyuki dan mereka luar biasa berisik. Terutama Narumiya. Ia benar-benar mengomel habis-habisan tentang absennya Miyuki di tim mereka. Miyuki menanggapinya santai. Belum lagi Inui yang masih minta maaf, meskipun Miyuki bilang tidak apa-apa.

Melelahkan, tetapi seru juga. Mereka baru bisa menjenguk Miyuki setelah seminggu berlalu, karena jadwal latihan yang semakin padat, untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan Miyuki selama absen. Inui menjadi _catcher_ utama selama Miyuki absen, dan kemungkinan besar ia yang diturunkan ke pertandingan nanti. Miyuki hanya menyelamati dan menyemagatinya.

"Kalau kau tidak kembali juga, kau akan di depak ke baris tiga," kata Ishasiki dengan wajah seramnya. Miyuki merasa mual kalau membayangkan ia harus mendekam di baris tiga.

"Tidak akan terjadi _senpai_. Tenang saja," kata Miyuki sambil tertawa, "begini-begini, kemampuanku masih sangat cemerlang," tambahnya sombong. Hal ini membuat Ishasiki mencekiknya pura-pura dan Yuuki menjitaknya, gemas melihat kelakuan dan kenarsisan _catcher_ utama mereka.

"Selamat sore."

Miyuki sudah menunggu suara itu sedari tadi. Bahkan, ketika teman-temannya datang menjenguknya, ia selalu menanti suara itu. Sawamura sudah berdiri di depan pintu bersama perawat yang membawa tensimeter air raksa.

"Sawamura-_sensei_," sapa Miyuki. Teman-temannya yang tadi berisik mendadak diam. Sawamura berjalan masuk tanpa kecanggungan. Ketika ia berdiri di samping ranjang Miyuki, ia memberi perintah singkat pada si perawat yang langsung mengukur tekanan darah, nadi, pernapasan dan suhu. Sawamura menanyakan hal yang biasa ia tanyakan.

"Hari ini kita akan ganti perbannya," kata Sawamura. Ternyata, perawat yang datang tidak hanya satu, tetapi dua. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sawamura bekerja di depan Miyuki, tetapi saat itu Miyuki tidak sadarkan diri akibat obat bius. Jadi, menurut Miyuki, ini pertama kalinya Sawamura menunjukkan kerjanya sebagai dokter bedah.

Ia memakai sarung tangan latex, dan mulai membuka perban Miyuki perlahan-lahan. Semua anggota tim Miyuki tidak ada yang bersuara. Setelah semua perban di buka, tampaklah benang jahitan berwarna hitam si lutut miyuki. Kulitnya kemerahan dan belum menutup sempurna. Narumiya mengernyit jijik, tapi ia penasaran, jadi ia tetap melihat Sawamura bekerja.

Mungkin karena selama ini Sawamura telah terbiasa bekerja sambil dilihat orang banyak, jadi ia tetap menggunakan ritme-nya sendiri untuk mengurus luka Miyuki. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan banyaknya tatapan mata yang penasaran. Miyuki melirik, bahkan para perawatnya saja masih memandang Sawamura bekerja dengan pandangan kagum. Sehebat apa dokter di depannya ini?

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, kassa yang baru sudah membalut lutut Miyuki.

"Selesai," katanya. Ia melepas sarung tangan latex-nya dengan teknik dan menaruhnya di baki yang penuh dengan kassa lama Miyuki.

"Apa jahitannya harus dilepas nanti?" tanya Miyuki.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti jahitannya akan melebur sendiri bersama dengan kulit," jawab Sawamura. Sawamura selalu punya jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan Miyuki.

"Berapa usiamu?" celetuk Narumiya. Semuanya memandang _pitcher_ utama mereka. Miyuki juga penasaran tentan usia Sawamura, tapi sampai sekarang hal itu belum ditanyakan. Entah menguap kemana semua kepercayaan dirinya kalau berhadapan dengan Sawamura.

"Kau... bertanya padaku?" tanya Sawamura sangsi. Narumiya mengangguk.

Sawamura tampak enggan menjawab, tetapi ia tetap menjawab. "Tidak semuda itu dan belum setua itu." Jawaban ambigu.

Narumiya menganga mendengar jawaban dokter itu. Miyuki menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Narumiya. Ia menatap Sawamura penuh dengan rasa kagum dicampur dengan penasaran.

"Apa benar kau sehebat itu?" tanya Amahisa Kousei. Pemuda dengan rambut yang dipotong sangat cepak.

Sawamura jelas tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu keluar. Ia hanya mengerjap bingung. "Ha?"

"Kata dokter kami kau _ace_-nya dokter bedah. Beliau sampai merujuk Miyuki padamu. Jadi, kau sehebat itu tidak?" tanya, cecar, Amahisa.

Jelas sekali, Sawamura bingung menjawab apa. Kalau ia bilang dia hebat, kesannya jadi sombong. Kalau ia bilang tidak... itu juga aneh.

"Kh, beliau suka melebih-lebihkan," gerutunya, lebih ke dokter yang sedang bersin-bersin di klinik sana. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi Sawamura yang tidak profesional. Ia sedikit kesal, karena bukan dia yang membuat Sawamura menghasilkan ekspresi itu.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal dokter kami?" tanya yang lain lagi. Entah mengapa, rasanya sudah jadi seperti interogasi. Sawamura hanya tertawa canggung.

"Hei, jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh," tegur Miyuki. Kadang tim-nya kelewatan sekali. "Maaf ya," katanya sambil menatap Sawamura tidak enak. Sawamura hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Beliau sempat jadi mentorku saat aku sedang pendidikan spesialis," kata Sawamura singkat. Miyuki juga penasaran, diam-diam rupanya. Para anggota tim _baseball_ mengangguk paham.

Mungkin mereka akan memborbardir Sawamura dengan pertanyaan lainnya kalau perawat itu tidak memberitahu Sawamura tentang jadwalnya yang lain. Sawamura terlihat lega.

"Sampai bertemu besok lagi Miyuki-_san_," kata Sawamura, "dan bagi penjenguk, jangan terlalu berisik."

Setelah Sawamura pergi beserta perawatnya, Amahisa berdecak. "Apa aku harus kemari setiap hari kalau mau bertemu dengan Sawamura-_sensei_ ya?" tanyanya, lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Miyuki menatapnya aneh. "_Sensei_? _Sensei_?" pertanyaannya diucapkan dengan nada tinggi di akhir kata.

Tidak.

Timnya tidak boleh tahu tentang Sawamura lebih jauh lagi.

.

"Tidak dengan perawat hari ini, _sensei_?" tanya Miyuki. Ini sudah minggu kedua. Bengkak di lutut kanan Miyuki sudah lumayan mengecil dan jahitannya tidak seburuk awal-awal.

"Aku menyuruh mereka untuk tugas yang lain hari ini," jawabnya. Ia menatap Miyuki dengan bola matanya seindah emas murni. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku datang sendiri?" tanyanya.

Sontak, Miyuki menggeleng. "Aku lebih suka seperti ini," katanya. Ia menatap Sawamura tepat di matanya, baru menyadari betapa indah warna emas itu. Sawamura sampai harus berpaling karena malu dilihat begitu intens oleh pasiennya sendiri.

"Apa _channel_ televisinya masih membosankan?" tanya Sawamura. Dibandingkan bertanya kondisi Miyuki, ia malah bertanya hal basa-basi. Hal yang tidak mungkin ditanyakannya ketika perawat bersamanya, mengekor seperti parasit terhadap inangnya (meskipun Miyuki tahu bahwa perawat bukanlah parasit. Namun, karena selalu ada perawat, Miyuki tidak punya kesempatan berdua saja dengan dokter bedah tulang ini. sedari awal).

"Syukurnya tidak. Sekarang aku bisa menikmati _FOX Movies_ tanpa jeda iklan," kata Miyuki. Ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Sawamura di sini. Hanya berdua. Ia lupa kapan ia merasa nyaman seperti ini ya. Rasanya ia ingin terus di kamar ini dengan Sawamura. Berdua saja. "Apa kau benar-benar menyampaikan keluhanku pada teknisi?" tanya Miyuki penasaran lagi.

Sawamura hanya tersenyum tipis. "_Channel_ di ruang istirahat juga membosankan. Jadi, para dokter jaga juga berkontribusi menyumbang suara agar teknisi memperbaikinya," jelas Sawamura.

"Ruang istirahat..." gumam Miyuki, "kalian para dokter juga menonton televisi?" tanyanya.

Sawamura menatapnya aneh, "kami juga butuh hiburan. Kau pikir kerjaan kami hanya mengeloni pasien saja?"

Miyuki terkekeh singkat. "Siapa tahu. Habis, kalian kan punya banyak dokter muda yang harus diurus," jawab Miyuki.

Sawamura memutar bola matanya, "bukan berarti kami tidak punya waktu untuk relaksasi dan hiburan kan?" retoriknya. "Kalian berlatih _baseball_ setiap hari, tapi tetap ada waktu untuk jalan-jalan dan pergi nonton kan?" ia membalikkan pertanyaan Miyuki.

Miyuki hanya tertawa. "_You've got the point, sensei_. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama dengan dokter muda?" tanyanya.

"Kau sedang di bius di ruang operasi saat aku bersama dengan mahasiswaku," jawab Sawamura, "selain itu, karena ini bangsal VIP, mereka tidak boleh sampai sini."

Miyuki hanya mengangguk. "Jadi, pemeriksaan apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Miyuki.

"Hanya tes refleks sederhana saja. Dan aku ingin memberitahumu, bahwa mungkin dua minggu lagi, kau akan kurujuk ke fisioterapi."

.

**SAWAMURA EIJUN**

Sawamura merasa aneh sekali. Dia telah menghadapi berbagai macam pasien, dari yang berumu 5 tahun sampai 89 tahun. Ia sudah menghadapi berbagai jenis sifat manusia, yang mudah menerima dan menurut, sampai yang keras kepala sekali dan tidak percaya dokter (sampai Sawamura nyaris adu jotos dengan pasien karena kekeraskepalaannya). Ia sudah melalui banyak sekali pasang surut emosi, dan pengalaman. Namun, menghadapi Miyuki Kazuya itu merupakan pengalaman pertama Sawamura.

Ketika ia pertama kali mendapat rujukan tentang Miyuki, ia menanggapi sekenanya. Ia tidak mau terlibat terlalu dalam dengan pasien, dan bagi Sawamura itu juga bukan tindakan yang benar. Ia bahkan bisa melakukan tindakan operasi dengan biasa saja, sebagaimana dirinya. Lalu, ternyata ia masih harus mengobservasi pasiennya, setidaknya tiga minggu ke depan, sesuai dengan teori tatalaksana.

Memang, terkadang Sawamura suka melemparkan candaan pada pasiennya agar keadaan tidak berubah menjadi tegang. Tidak terlepas dengan Miyuki, meskipun bukan Sawamura yang bercanda. Miyuki terlihat _easy going_ dan itu membuat Sawamura nyaman. Ia tidak terlihat seperti pria berusia kepala tiga, dan lagi ia berkarir sebagai atlet. Yang membuat Sawamura heran dengan takdir hidupnya, Miyuki adalah atlet _baseball_ dan seorang _catcher_.

Setiap _visit_ yang dilakukan oleh Sawamura, ia selalu bersemangat karena akan bertemu dengan Miyuki. Sejujurnya, ketika ia sedang bersama Miyuki di bangsalnya, ia ingin sekali melupakan hal lain dan hanya ingin mengobrol berdua. Ia ingin tahu, seperti apa Miyuki Kazuya yang sebenarnya, berapa banyak sifat lagi yang bisa tersingkap kalau mereka terus berbicara seru. Berapa topik pembicaraan yang akan habis selama mereka berbincang-bincang. Ia penasaran.

Ia tidak tahu datang dari mana rasa penasaran itu. Apakah itu hanya semata-mata Miyuki orang yang menarik di mata Sawamura? Atau karena aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Miyuki berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Atau mungkin karena Sawamura kesepian selama ini. Ia selalu kesepian dan ada ruang kosong di hatinya yang minta diisi.

"_You're not a widow, but you always act like one._" Kuramochi selalu mengatakan hal itu terus-menerus sampai Sawamura bosan mendengarnya.

Kalau bicara kesepian, Sawamura sudah jelas kesepian. Ia selalu kesepian, tetapi ia terlalu keras kepala dan sok kuat untuk mengakuinya. Padahal, kalau ia mengakui bahwa ia kesepian, ia tidak perlu terus menghindari rasa sepi di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak perlu pulang ke apartemennya dengan perasaan berat, dengan pemikiran bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa yang menunggunya pulang atau sekedar mengiriminya pesan dan bertanya _kapan pulang_.

Disentuhnya cincin yang sekarang dikalungkannya, sehingga dekat dengan hatinya. Cincin itu merupakan jimat bagi Sawamura. Cincin itu merupakan bukti bahwa ada yang pernah begitu hidup di dalam kehidupan monoton Sawamura, memberinya warna, memberinya berbagai macam perasaan, sebelum lenyap begitu saja. Tanpa sisa. Hanya cincin saja. Namun, cincin itu juga menjadi tembok besar keputusasaan Sawamura untuk melepas masa lalunya. Ia merasa dirinya terikat dengan cincin itu dan tidak berani melangkah maju.

Lalu, datanglah Miyuki Kazuya. Ia dan semua rasa penasaran Sawamura kembali bergolak. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang ingin memberontak. Ingin lepas dari jeratan masa lalu yang tidak akan kembali lagi. Ingin membuka lembar baru.

Haruskah Sawamura mendengarkan jeritan itu?

.

**MIYUKI KAZUYA**

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sawamura, bekas jahitannya menjadi satu kembali dengan kulit di minggu ketiga. Di minggu ini pula Miyuki akan menemui dokter fisioterapi yang direkomendasikan oleh Sawamura, Takashima Rei. Miyuki di antar ke ruang terapi fisioterapi oleh perawat yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Ia sudah _bed rest_ total selama 3 minggu dan sama sekali tidak menggerakkan kaki kanannya, sesuai nasihat dokter Sawamura.

Di ruang fisioterapi banyak sekali alat-alat yang sering Miyuki lihat di film-film kesehatan. Persis. Ada _treadmill_, lintas jalan sejah dua meter dengan _railling_ di samping kanan dan kirinya. Ada sepeda statis juga dan masih banyak alat-alat yang Miyuki sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya. Sawamura dan Takashima sudah menanti kedatangan Miyuki di ruang kontrol.

Setelah perkenalan singkat, Takashima menjelaskan prosedur fisioterapi yang akan dilakukan untuk satu bulan ke depan. Penyembuhan di lutut Miyuki cepat, seperti yang diperkirakan oleh Sawamura. Miyuki benar-benar kagum pada dokter itu, bagaimana bisa ia memperkirakan hal yang tidak pasti dan bisa berubah karena banyak faktor itu. Namun, mungkin juga itu karena keinginan Miyuki untuk bisa kembali bermain _baseball_ dengan cepat. Hari itu Miyuki belum melakukan latihan berat, ia hanya disuruh satu hal, berdiri. Terkesan sepele memang, tetapi itu poin penting dari semua prosedur fisioterapi.

Ia masih takut-takut untuk berdiri, karena ia masih ingat betapa sakit kakinya ketika tendonnya robek secara paksa. Ia tidak mau lagi mengalami hal seperti itu. Setidaknya, ia bisa berdiri secara pelan-pelan tanpa rasa sakit. Sawamura terlihat sangat puas.

"Kau sembuh jauh lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan," komentarnya. Ia menatap Miyuki puas, "bagus sekali Miyuki." Ia bahkan memanggil Miyuki tanpa embel-embel.

Dan detik itu juga, jantung Miyuki, untuk pertama kalinya, berdetak dengan sangat keras, sampai mau copot rasanya.

.

"Aku masih harus kontrol setiap minggu ke dokter dan tiga kali seminggu selama sebulan menjalani fisioterapi," jelas Miyuki ketika timnya berkumpul di ruang rapat. Ia sudah dua hari pulang ke asrama. Kata Sawamura, ia sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit dan sudah bisa berjalan normal tanpa bantuan tongkat. Namun, Sawamura masih mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak langsung ikut latihan _baseball_ yang keras. Alhasil, Miyuki hanya disuruh melakukan peregangan setiap latihan, bersama dengan baris tiga.

Ia senang bisa kembali pulang ke asrama dan berlatih _baseball_, tetapi ia merasa sedih juga karena harus meninggalkan Sawamura. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Sawamura sudah lupa dengannya. Mungkin bagi dokter itu Miyuki hanya satu di antara banyak pasien-pasien yang ditanganinya. Tidak ada hal spesial di diri Miyuki.

Sawamura seperti hidup di dunia yang berbeda dengan Miyuki. Jauh dan tidak tersentuh. Sawamura dengan hidupnya yang begitu didambakan oleh banyak orang, seorang dokter muda dengan gelas spesialis. Seorang dokter bedah dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa. Dan Miyuki. Miyuki dengan panggungnya sendiri. Dengan caranya sendiri ia bersinar. Dengan memakai peralatan catcher yang berat dan merepotkan, dengan _mitt_ yang lembab dan usang, ia hidup di dunianya sendiri. _Baseball_.

Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Miyuki yang ingin menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang seperti ini pada Sawamura. Ia ingin Sawamura melihatnya bersinar di panggung _baseball_ ini. Ia ingin Sawamura menontonnya yang bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh. Selama di rumah sakit, ia hanya sebagai penonton yang menonton semua kehebatan Sawamura. Kali ini, ia yang ingin menunjukkan pada Sawamura.

"Kapan kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit?" tanya Yuuki. Mungkin Yuuki ini satu-satunya anggota tim yang masih normal dan mencemaskannya. Ia sedikit terharu pada seniornya.

"Senin, Rabu, Jumat untuk fisioterapi dan setiap Sabtu untuk kontrol," jawab Miyuki.

Kataoka menghela napasnya. "Ya sudah. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Untuk sekarang, fokus dulu saja pada penyembuhan lututmu. Jangan sampai kau melakukan fisioterapi setengah-setengah dan malah merugikan diri sendiri dan tim," jelasnya tegas.

"Baik."

.

"Apa lututmu terasa berat?" tanya Takashima saat Miyuki turun dari sepeda statis. Miyuki mengelap keringatnya. Ia menggeleng.

"Sudah jauh lebih ringan dari awal-awal," katanya. Dia sudah dua minggu menjalani fisioterapi dan baru sekali bertemu dengan Sawamura. Itu pun ia tidak bisa banyak mengobrol karena perawat ada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dan Sawamura masih memiliki sekitar 20 pasien yang mengantre di luar ruang prakteknya.

Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sawamura. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya menjadi super melankolis seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta, tetapi ia memang ingin bertemu dengan Sawamura.

"Takashima-_sensei_, apakah saya sudah boleh ikut latihan seperti berlari?" tanya Miyuki. Ia bosan juga lama-lama ikut peregangan saja tanpa boleh melakukan hal-hal yang membebani kakinya. Hey, kakinya memang sempat cedera, tetapi kakinya kuat. Sekuat tekad Miyuki.

Takashima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kalau minggu ini kau berhasil di sepeda statis tanpa ada keluhan berarti, aku bisa mempertimbangkannya."

Kabar itu saja sudah membuat Miyuki bahagia.

Fisioterapi selesai jam 12 siang, ketika jam makan siang. Miyuki tidak mau langsung kembali ke asrama, tetapi ia mau mencari makan siang di luar terlebih dahulu. Toh, dia juga sudah izin untuk tidak latihan secara penuh selama fisioterapi. Miyuki Kazuya menyusuri koidor rumah sakit dan sesekali berpapasan dengan para dokter muda atau pun pegawai rumah sakit. Namun, ia sama sekali belum berpapasan dengan orang yang paling dicarinya.

Saat ia akan berbelok ke arah kantin rumah sakit, matanya akhirnya menangkap sosok yang selama ini dicarinya. Sawamura sedang berjalan sambil berdiskusi dengan para dokter muda, mungkin sekitar 20 orang. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Miyuki melihat langsung bagaimana Sawamura bekerja sebagai dosen. Gestur tubuh Sawamura dan cara ia bicara pada mahasiswanya... Miyuki tidak sadar kalau ia melangkah menuju Sawamura.

"Hai," sapa Miyuki tidak tahu malu.

Sawamura tampak kaget mendapati Miyuki menampakkan batang hidungnya secara tiba-tiba. Penjelasannya berhenti. Para dokter muda menunggunya bicara.

"Hai," balasnya, "fisioterapi?"

Miyuki mengangguk. Ia menatap para dokter muda yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Miyuki, jadi ia berkata, "kalau aku mengganggu, aku bisa menunggumu sampai selesai bicara."

Sawamura tersenyum tidak enak pada Miyuki. "Tolong tunggu sebentar," katanya. Ia menatap para dokter mudanya, "aku mau hasil lab lengkap. Kalau aku masih tidak mendapatkannya, tidak usah ada _case report_ hari ini."

Para dokter muda itu mengangguk dan pamit. Sawamura menatap Miyuki. "Sudah selesai fisioterapinya?" tanya Sawamura.

"Baru saja. Mau makan siang bersama?" tawar Miyuki.

Sawamura mengangguk lebih lambat dari pada saat ia berpikir. Miyuki merasa hampir di tolak, tetapi ia menghela napas lega akhirnya.

Mereka makan siang di kantin rumah sakit dan duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah taman rumah sakit. Banyak sekali para pasien dan keluarganya yang sedang duduk-duduk di taman.

"Bagaimana fisioterapinya?" tanya Sawamura. Bahkan saat sedang makan pun, ia bertanya tentang perkembangan pasiennya.

"Lancar. Takashima-_sensei_ mengatakan aku boleh ikut latihan lari kalau minggu ini bisa dilalui tanpa keluhan," jelas Miyuki. Ia mengaduk nasi dan teriyaki di hadapannya. Sawmura memakan salad sayur dan buah.

"Syukurlah. Tampaknya kau tidak sabar untuk ikut latihan lagi, eh, Tuan _Catcher_?" tanya Sawamura. Ada selipan canda dan goda di dalam kalimat tanya itu. Hati Miyuki kembali berdesir aneh. Perutnya bergolak dan ia menikmati sensasi aneh itu.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Miyuki gantian. Sawamura yang sedang mengaduk saladnya menatap Miyuki, seolah ia tidak menyangka ada yang menanyakan kabarnya.

Sawamura berhenti mengaduk. "Biasa saja. Praktek, mengajar, _visit_. Tidak seru," katanya. "Tapi untung saja kau bertemu aku. Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah setengah bosan mendengar _case report_ koass," lanjut Sawamura.

Hati Miyuki melambung. "Banyak orang yang ingin menjalani hari yang _tidak seru_ itu," kata Miyuki.

Sawamura mendengus. "Kegiatan sehari-hari. Membosankan. Apa kau pernah bosan Miyuki?" tanya Sawamura. _Fix_, Sawamura sudah memanggilnya tanpa _suffix_ lagi. Apa ia harus memanggil Sawamura tanpa _sensei_ juga?

"Kazuya," katanya.

"Ha? Apa?"

"Panggil saja aku Kazuya. Itu nama kecilku," promosi Miyuki.

Sawamura tampak kaget, tapi ia berhasil berdehem. "Oke... Kazuya..." katanya.

Panggilan itu terasa sangat pas di telinga Miyuki. "Jadi, bosan? Pernah?" tanyanya lagi.

Miyuki mengangkat bahu. "Selama tiga minggu terkurung di kamar tanpa bisa keluar," katanya. Sawamura tertawa. "Tapi setiap kau datang rasanya kebosanan itu terbayar. Seharusnya kau datang lebih sering ke kamarku."

Sawamura berubah canggung. Miyuki merutuk dalam hati. Ada semburat merah di pipi Sawamura. Tipis sekali, tetapi Miyuki bisa melihatnya. Sawamura sama sekali tidak memakan saladnya, ia hanya mengaduk-aduknya dari tadi.

"Berapa lama lagi kau ada jadwal fisioterapi?" tanya Sawamura, ia kembali ke mode dokter. Bertanya tentang pasien.

"Minggu ini sisa satu kali. Dan masih ada dua minggu dengan enam kali pertemuan," jelas Miyuki.

Sawamura berhenti mengaduk saladnya, meskipun tidak di makan. Ia seperti sedang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tetapi masih bimbang. Namun, akhirnya ia menatap Miyuki dengan iris emasnya. "Sabtu minggu depan... mau jalan denganku?"

.

**SELESAI**

* * *

A/N: Cerita ini mengingatkan saya suka duka belajar muskuloskeletal, dengan dokter bedah ortopedi yang galak-galak dan ujian yang membuat nangis darah (LOL)

Ada kemungkinan cerita ini akan saya lanjutkan dan ada kemungkinan berhenti di sini. Jadi, jangan terlalu berharap di lanjut ya :))

Silahkan isi kolom review dengan komentar, kritik, dan saran secara bebas dan tidak dipungut biaya apapun

Atau sekedar menekan tombol favorite dan follow :))

Salam,

Sigung-chan


End file.
